headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Maineroadfan9/Tier list for version 1.4
Hello everyone! For anyone who isn't familiar, a tier list is something that calculates how good other characters are against each other, by looking at their flaws and strengths. This is my opinion, so if you don't agree argue about it in the comments. C TIER 19. Taemin. I don't think anyone can really argue that Taemin is the worst character in the game. With incredibly bland and basic shots, that don't add anything to the experience and the easiest countered ground shot, Taemin deserves the lowest spot. 18. Julia. Julia is almost equally as bad a Taemin. I think the only things that stops her from being just as bad, or worse as Taemin is the fact that her ground shot takes skill to block. Her air shot is terrible and has two ways to block it (Jumping, and running behind her) 17. Alfredo. While not being as bad as the previous two, it's still a relief to see Alfredo in the Versus bar. His one upside is his ground shot, which is annoying and can be used to exploit an underleveled player. But the fact that the AI rarely uses ground shots means he's just bad in the end. 16. Harish. Harish has the ability to be unpredictable in a match, which is a good thing, but his major flaw is just how easy his shots are to dodge. The second you having the timing down, his air shot become 90% less threatening and his ground shot just needs a good jump to dodge. B TIER 15. Linlin. It's rare to see someone with a hard unlock requirement be so bad. But Linlin just can't hold up in regular play. In order to block all of her shots, the only thing you need to do is space yourself away from her. Plus she has the ability to get countered when she immediately shoots the ball which is really embarrassing. 14. Hayato. Hayato actually isn't a bad character. His air shot is hard to predict, and his g Lund shot can catch you off guard if your not careful. That being said, if you know what your doing, then he's incredibly easy to block and predict where he's going. 13. Lucas. Lucas is in an odd grey area between decent and bad. One major problem of his compared to someone like Alom or Jerome is the fact that his ground shot only ever scores two points. His air shot is annoying, but unpredictable, and requires some set of skill to block. 12. Jerome. Jerome is the first character on this list that doesn't have a major flaw, besides the fact that he's a. Tad bit slow. His ground shot is fun to use and his Air shot can be difficult to dodge. His only problem is that he doesn't have a major thing that helps him competitively. 11. Savika. Savika is overall a decent character, and while she might not be worth her unlock requirements, she can hold up in regular play. Her air and ground shot can both be very confusing for any inexperianced player who doesn't know her playstyle. Expect lots of mix-ups when you play against her. A TIER 10. Alom. Alom is much like Jerome, in the sense that he is a good character but doesn't have any strengths. Both his counter and his Air shot are fun to use and feel disjointed, but with practice can be dodged. His ground shot is annoying and probably his best move, but it can backfire making Alom an interesting character to use. 9. Vukasin. I must say, Vukasin is an annoying character. He doesn't have any cheap power shots nessecarily, and when you master them they become easy to block, but still, he is always a challenge. His ground shot however, takes way too long to activate (around 5 seconds) and this is his major downfall unlikse a character like Mark or Jacob. 8. Ukrit. What is not to like about this character! Apart from his incredible design, he has unique timing on his air shot that makes him quite cool. The real winner though, is his ground shot. This bad boy is incredibly hard to dodge and gives nightmares to all players against him. He also is currently the last character to unlock, and is quite good. 7. Tyler. Tyler is this high up on the list for two big reasons. The first is how good his ground shot is. It's quick, unpredictable and takes serious skill to dodge. The second is what happened when he activates his air shot close to you. If it activates inside the 3 point line, his surfboard will always hit you. Couple this with decent stats and you have a great character. 6. William. William was once the best character hands down in the game. However in update 1.1 he was nerfed and that's why he's so low. He still is a great character though, with a ground shot that needs picture perfect timing, and an annoyingly disjointed air shot. He has a great counter too, so don't be surprised if you see a lot of Williams in multiplayer. 5. Mark. A lot of people would rank mark higher but I don't. His major flaw is his ground shot, which is easy to block. But what sets Mark apart is his overpowered counter. I can say with confidence that he has THE BEST counter in the game due to the speed in which it is released. His air shot is fun to use and works effectively as well. S TIER 4. Jacob. Everyone I talk to agrees that Jacob is one of the best characters in the game. With an incredible air and ground shot, he sets the standard for a "good" character. He does however have one major flaw. His counter is weak, crappy and useless and can occasionally backfire. But there is a good reason for why the next few are ahead of him. 3. Jeanne. Jeanne is this high up for a simple reason. Her air shot. This is a unique shot in that it can only be blocked by first taking damage. So if your health is incredibly low, then good luck blocking this shot. Jeanne's strategy involves beating up the opponent until she gets her power shot, and then using her air shot for an easy basket. 2. Leonardo. Leonardo is one of two characters I really don't like playing against. Again, the air shot is overpowered requiring a perfectly timed dash in order to block the shot in time. I am very bad at doing this, but some people find it easy which is why he's only at number two. Number one is...... 1. Jeremy. Rightfully so, America is the best team in a game about basketball. Why pick Jermemy? Well to start off, he has an easy unlock and is fun to use. You feel each time the ball swishes into the net from his Godly air shot. Oh yeah, his air shot. The most annoying, timing specific power shot in the game. The fact that he can change his air shot into his ground shot depending on the position in the court leads to an excellent mix-up game that can confuse any opponent. Congrats America! Category:Blog posts